Como sobrevivi sem você?
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Como? Como sobreviver sem você? Sem você eu não sei viver...E agora? Depois da Batalha de Hades. Um cavaleiro sente falta de seu amado mais como superar isso? COMPLETA . Yaoi Camyu x Milo Leve mais sobre sentimentos...
1. Inicio

Como será que sobrevivi?

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Ps: Os personagens não me pertencem ... Erros de gramática? MUITOS mais é que eu não estou com word aqui .

Aceito sugestão e criticas .

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

" Como? Como poderia viver assim! Como tal crueldade poderia doer-lhe tanto o coração?

Antes dele morrer na batalha de Hades, bem antes dele morrer na batalha do Santuário se declarara para ele e depois fora só prazer, brincadeiras, amor e amizade inabalavel...Mas agora perdera ele para sempre, e ainda por cima Athena falou que não iria revive-lo por enquanto...

" Como ela pode! "

Odiava aquela menininha que se achava superior.

Era noite no santuário nem frio nem calor, um tanto agradavel para ir em uma balada.  
Segunda feira, 20:00 hrs

Estava comendo chocolate deitado na cama com uma das mãos atraz da cabeça. Para variar estava tedioso ter que ficar naquele lugar. Até ir nas baladas não tinha mais graça. Porêm, não sabia como sobreviver aquilo tudo, uma mistura de dor e angustia estava tomando conta de seu coração

Por que? Por que não conseguia esquece-lo e ir pra frente? O amor que sente por ele é tão grande assim? Não não pode ser verdade. Me levantei e fui tomar banho, antes terminei de comer chocolate, não não era possivel

" Se isso for verdade, então... O que poderei fazer? "

Depois do banho se trocara colocara uma calça justa preta, e uma camisa regata igualmente preta. Colocara três corrente pendurado na calça formando um U, e uma tênis preto, meio prateado, os cabelos desajeitados, e molhados o davam um ar de solitário, e um toque sutil de rebelde.

Andava pelo vilarejo ao redor do Santuário. Procurando uma balada. E achando uma, nessa aviam os seguintes cavaleiros: Kanon, Aldebaran, Aioria e Aioros. Os 4 pareciam estar se divertindo. Foi até o bar e pedira uma tequila dupla, bebera em um gole só e pedira agora um whisky. Os 4 se aproximaram de min estranhando muito.

**Kanon:** Ei Milo! ACORDA  
- O que quer Kanon?  
**Kanon:** Levanta dai e vamos dançar!  
- Não quero, da pra me deixar em paz?  
**Kanon:** Tem umas minas gostosas querendo ficar com você e você fica nessa de deprê?  
- Sim algum problema?  
**Aldebara:** Vamos Kanon  
**Aioros:** Hum...o que aconteceu enquanto estive morto em?  
**Aioria:** Muita coisa mano...muita...  
**Aioros:** Hum... Então eu vou ficar aqui e o resto SAI!  
**Aioria:** Claro to indo...

Aldebaran, Kanon e Aioria voltaran a dançar normalmente, algumas mulheres lindas até, ficavam pegando nas partes dele. Enquanto isso eu suspirei aquela cena era ridicula, tomava o 5 copo de Whisky.

**Aioros:** Ei, pode me dizer o que te aconteceu? Eu me lembro que você era mais, sei lá alegre e esponstâneo!  
- Aconteceu tanta coisa... Mas acho que eu não deveria estar realmente aqui...  
**Aioros:** Milo de ESCOPIÃO! Se anima! Isso me faz lembrar o Shaka!E ...

Não não queria ouvir aquele nome...Me lembrava _ele_...Não hoje não depois de 1 ano que ele morrera. Não...

**Aioros:** Ei...EI MILO! Milo se ta me ouvindo?  
- Hã? Sinceramente? Não  
**Aioros:** MILO! Por favor!Pare de agir assim!  
- Desculpe-me Aioros só que eu não tenho como agir diferente.  
**Aioros:** Entãoooooo...  
- Não aceito as suas idéias por mais mirabolantes que sejam  
**Aioros:** Mas... não, eu ia dizer que você faz 23 anos daqui a uma semana, cara...  
- Aé? Nem sabia...  
**Aioros:** Milo o que te acontece? Fica deprimido ai, e nem sorrir direito sorri mais cara!Fala sério...  
- Como te dizeram...Aconteceu muita coisa...  
**Aioros: **Hum...Ei quem sabe uma festa de Aniversário na sua casa?  
- Pra que?  
**Aioros: **Como pra que! Milo é o seu aniversário!  
- Sei lá...Eu sei que tou indo

Tomei por volta de 1 tequila dupla, 10 copos de Whisky, 5 copos de Vodka. Paguei o cara do bar e me levantei e olhei Aioros e os outros uma outra vez.

- Eu amo _ele_ e sem _ele_ eu não vivo

Não esperei a resposta dele e sai andando pela cidade, voltar para o mesmo tédio de sempre...A mesma tristeza de sempre...A mesma rotina.

" _Ele_ tudo o que eu quero era ele de volta! Era tão difícil assim? Athena, era isso que ela queria? Me deixa triste? Deprimido ou magoado! Sei lá...Vamos Milo tente pensar um pouco! "

Pensar? Deste quando **começou** a querer ser racional! Eu não sei...mas só sei que isso estava o deixando muito triste!

Passaran-se cinco dias após a minha tentativa de ir em uma balada...

Passara a maior parte do tempo na casa, no subsolo avia realmente um ninho de escorpiões lá vivia, comia, dormia, e algumas outras coisas. Só saia algumas vezes para não se esquecer como que era a casa em cima. Odiava aquilo.

Até que uma voz pura e suave ecoava em sua mente. Um cosmo acolhedor, sincero e sem mal algum. Este era o cosmo de Athena o chamando.

**Athena: **Milo, por favor suba até o meu tempo.  
- Claro Athena, as suas ordens

Me levantei de onde estava e fui andando lentamente para o templo de Athena faltava três dias para o meu aniversário. E não sabia o que os cavaleiros iriam fazer mas não ligava para o que iria acontecer, só queria uma coisa impossivel de volta...Só isso era de mais? Chegara no Templo de Athena lentamente, chegando fizera uma reverencia, vestia a armadura de Escorpiçao.

- Como requisitou Athena eu estou aqui.  
**Athena: **Que bom que veio até aqui Milo.  
- O que a senhorita precisa de um cavaleiro como eu?  
**Athena: **Sabe que daqui a 3 dias é seu aniversário não é Milo  
- Sim senhorita eu estou sabendo...  
**Athena: **Bom . Eu resolvi que nesse dia eu irei deixar você fazer qualquer pedido para min não importa o que eu tentarei realizar .  
- Hum...mesmo que for reviver uma pessoa?  
**Athena: **Sim Milo, mesmo que for para reviver uma pessoa

Ela me olhava feio como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa a ela...E talvez seria mas não tive intensão...

- E com a memória completa?  
**Athena: **Sim Milo com a memória completa e organizada  
- Hum...então eu quero _ele _de volta  
**Athena: **Está bem eu irei traze-lo de volta Milo  
- Obrigado Athena posso me retirar?  
**Athena: **Claro Milo .  
- Obrigado

Me retirei dali e desci para Escorpião como poderia sobreviver a isso?  
A espera de te-lo de volta...Era tamanha que passei os 3 dias dormindo.  
Aquela presença querida em minha mente era tamanha que só pensava nele...  
Como sobreviver 3 dias esperando?  
Como...

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o 

Erros de portugues? Deve ter vários .  
Mas é que eu não to com word para corrigir  
E por favor me deem opiniões .  
Minha primeira fic!

Dia: 15 de Agosto de 2006  
Hora: 19:31


	2. Final

Como sobrevivi sem você - Capitulo 2.

**Observação:** Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertence.  
Tinha intenção de terminar a fic com só um capitulo. Mas por pedidos P. Decidi colocar mais um capitulo. Não era de fato a minha intenção...Mas vamos continuar pra alegrar o fim xD.

Aqui está .

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Final do capitulo Anterior...

_Me retirei dali e desci para Escorpião como poderia sobreviver a isso?  
A espera de te-lo de volta...Era tamanha que passei os 3 dias dormindo.  
Aquela presença querida em minha mente era tamanha que só pensava nele...  
Como sobreviver 3 dias esperando?  
Como..._

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Como sobreviver a espera de mais 3 dias?  
Após tanto sofrimento, após a espera de 1 ano..  
Iria sobreviver?

3 dias depois - 8 de Novembro - Casa de Escorpião.

Como...  
Ainda era de manhã no Santuário.  
Os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam arrumando alguma coisa na parte de cima da casa. Mas eu o cavaleiro que cujo fazia aniversário hoje estava no subsolo da casa. Proibido de subir pro andar de cima da própria casa. Suspirei de leve olhando ao redor. Assim indo tomar banho quietamente enquanto esperava a noite.

Não tinha noticias se Athena realmente cumprira a sua promessa. Em todo caso não iria dar o luxo da ansiedade, de rever o seu amor... Por que tais sentimentos não pertencia mais a ele. Ali tocando algumas músicas chamadas como: Sara's Death e tragedy of rebirth, de um CD desconhecido fora tomar banho. As músicas eram entrumentadas e com um som triste e melancólico.

Dentro da banheira pensativo se isso era o certo suspirava, olhando o teto pensativo. Aquele dia era triste para si. Por que lembrava que iria fazer mais um ano de vida. Vinte e tres anos...As guerras já tinham terminado, Hades fora morto, Poseidon Lacrado, Hilda era a representante de Odin. E agora somente alguns cavaleiros Exeto: Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Câncer e Gêmeos não foram revividos por puro egoismo! Até Shion e Dohko ela tinha revivido!

- Athena...

Observava o teto pensando _nele_... A Terra e as Guerras o tinham tirado de si e agora...Ele talvez tivesse ele de volta...Mas será que ela realmente cumpriria tal palavra?! Várias lágrimas desciam de meus olhos, não sessando, e parando no chão, várias delas continuavam a descer quando finalmente percebi que estava demorando de mais. Meus olhos de tantas lágrimas desciam estavam vermelhos. Suspirei bem fundo antes de ir me trocar e deitar na cama pra descançar.

Talvez por só um momento gostaria de que nada tivesse acontecido...Que saudades...O cobertor sobre min e minha face quase enterrada nela, as lágrimas que eu tinha pensado que avia sessado, continuavam a rolar sobre ela. Não parado e eu por fim desistindo de fazer elas pararem e deixa-las rolarem Assim lembrando-se que por mais que estivesse triste talvez nunca mais pudesse ficar com ele novamente, afinal quem realmente iria saber se aquela menininha irritante chamada Athena iria comprir a sua promessa?

Suspirei novamente indo lavar o rosto, estava vestido com uma calça jeans preta, com correntes preso na perna formando um U em cada perna, uma camisa regata igualmente preto, o sapato preto, e um sobretudo preto de couro. Os cabelos um pouco despenteados fazendo-o ficar com uma cara um pouco rebelde. Assim indo passear na vila ao redor do Santuário observando as pessoas. Suspirando um pouco e indo pro cemitério do Santuário. Chegando lá me disseram que eu era proibido de entrar lá. Olhei-os nervoso e mesmo assim não me deixaram passar. Comecei a andar novamente agora indo pra area aonde era as ruinas, sentei-me na grama observando ao redor. Olhando o santuário e assim deitei na grama olhando o céu claro e ensolarado, tinha orelheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos, estava um pouco mais magro e um pouco mais pálido de certo. Assim ao me deitar na grama a primeira coisa que eu fiz sem pensar foi chegar os olhos.

E quando abro-os percebo que o céu esta mais escuro, estava com um lindo por do sol, quantas horas eu dormi sem perceber? Me levantei e suspirei, as olheiras pelo que percebi não tinham sumido, mas sim diminuido um pouco. Segui para o Santuário, logo seria a minha festa por isso teria que aparecer de um jeito de outro. Subia lentamente as escadarias das casas, e pelo que percebi nenhum dos guardiões que deveriam estar lá estavam. Suspirei e segui pra oitava casa, a minha moradia as luzes estavam acessas, significava que já tinha gente lá ao chegar me deparei com a casa vazia, e logo em seguida senti a presença de alguem ali naquele local, muitos sabiam que não deveria existir ninguem ali alêm de min que sou o guardião. Uma presença um tanto estranha, uma sensação de tristeza e de medo estava me tomando. Mas que raios de sensação era aquela?!

Ao me virar percebendo-se que o ser que tinha mensionado estava atraz de min deparei-me com _ele_ fiquei muito surpreso ao ve-lo ali. Dei alguns pasos para traz com a mão na boca, até ecostar na pilastra, mais próxima e escorregar nela até sentar-me no chão, tal era o susto que não me recuperei depois disso. Ainda ficava sentado o observando com a mão na boca e tomado pela tristeza e pelo medo, poderia muito bem ser um sonho não? Mas mesmo assim...

- Ca...myu...

Não deveria ter-lo feito, vi o ser se aproximar de min e ficar na minha frente agaixado passando a mão em meus cabelos, não aquilo realmente não era um sonho. Olhei-o ainda assustado, assim ele me abraçou colocando-me em seus braços, deixando os meus braços ao lado do corpo com a cabeça no ombro dele me choquei ao sentir aquele cheiro novamente. Tinha medo de que fosse mentira, tinha medo que tudo não se passa-se em doze horas como na batalha de Hades. Tinha mais medo ainda dele ter pena de min após me ver como eu estava.

Fechei os meus olhos, não, não poderia me render ao sono novamente, senti o ser me pegar em seu colo e se dirigir pro meu quarto do andar de cima ao qual estava arrumado e com lençois brancos em cima das mobilias, ele tirara o lençol da cama e me deitara ali. Não poderia me render ao sono novamente, por isso enquanto ele tirava os lençois eu tentava abrir os olhos inutilmente. Ele vendo que eu não queria dormi fora até o meu lado e me dera algo pra beber não sabia o que era exatamente até abrir os olhos e vi que era café amargo, pisquei os olhos varias vezes, meu corpo estava acostumado a ficar acordado quando tomava café amargo. Assim me sentei e fiquei olhando aonde eu tinha parado.

As lembranças vinham em minha mente como flashs, assim me dando conta que estava em meu antigo quarto e que tinha me mudado dali para baixo para não ter que viver com as lembraças, olhei para o meu lado e vi-o sentado na cama, passando a mão em meus cabelos, estava ainda muito mal, acho que a muito tempo não comia direito, pois agora que minhas emoções tomavan lentamente o meu corpo eu estava sentindo o cansaço que a muito tempo não sentia, sentia tambêm a fome que eu não tinha antes. Tudo por que minhas emoções estavam tomando o meu corpo novamente. Em meus olhos ele estavam voltando a escorrer as lágrimas que antes não existia.

Via-o passar as costas da mão para eu não chorar, mas isto era inevitavel, assim o abracei com as forças que me restavam, e fiquei feliz ao ver que ele retribuira o meu abraço. As lágrimas que rolavam em meu rosto parava sobre o ombro dele, e ele percebera isso, assim ele se separara de min e fora fazer algo que eu não entendi. Tentei me levantar mas minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas pelo susto. Não seria bom eu andar agora, voltei a deitar-me meus olhos novamente estavam pesando e eu estava um pouco mais cansado.

Ao fim vi ele voltar para dentro do quarto fazendo-me sentar na cama e assim comer algo que eu não sabia ao certo o que era e depois de terminar sorrira pra min talvez tivesse recuperado um pouco de minha cor olhando-o sorri de leve. Minha face doia por ter sorrido, pos afinal fazia 1 ano que eu não sorria e minha face estava doendo um pouco! Observei-o atentamente finalmente conseguira ele de volta e ele percebera tal ansiedade em min. Ele vira que eu estava ansioso pra ouvi-lo e como se le-se a minha mente ele falara.

**Camyu: -**Athena me revivera com intuito de fazer vous voltar a ser o que era...Pardon pela minha morte mon ange  
- Tu...Tudo bem...Eu estou normal não está vendo?

Óbvio que era mentira meu coração estava dolorido, ele levara a minha alma quando morrera e não sei se lembrara de traze-la de volta. Passei a minha mão na nuca dele trazendo-o até a min e beijei-o com saudades e um fogo que eu a muito tempo não sentia. Ele retribuira então significava que ele não iria embora tão cedo.

O melhor presente de aniversário mon ange é ter você aqui do meu lado.

O que aconteceu depois? Bom...eu estou aqui contando não?  
Mas já que a curiosidade é maior...Eu irei dizer...

A festa que fora preparada pra min bom foi realizada no salão do Grande Mestre, claro todo mundo sabia que eu não compareceria, já que quando Athena aparecera com Camyu algumas horas antes de eu ir pro meu Templo todos já previram isso. _Nota: Eu só soube disso no dia seguinte, pois depois da noite que eu passei com o Camyu, eu subi até o Templo de Athena pra agradece-la e encontrei todos bebados, ou seja tive que agradecer depois da ressaca de todos._

A noite que eu tive com o Camyu? Bom eu conversei com ele, normalmente nos ficamos, tomamos banho, comemos mais um pouco, bebemos mais um pouco de vinho e dormimos juntos.

Aqui eu tenho uma nota a dizer: Este aniversário de Vinte e Tres anos fora o que eu recebi o melhor presente de todos!  
Percebi depois que tinha entrado em um ano numa depressão desgraçada --... E que tudo foi por amor.  
No final das contas eu recuperei o meu animo e cá estou eu escrevendo isso ).  
Mas bom...Não vou dizer nada a mais.

Respondendo a pergunta de como eu sobrevivi sem ele? Bom...Não sobrevivi...Uma parte de minha alma avia sido morta no dia da morte dele. E depois quando ele voltara eu percebi que realmente ele me trousera de volta.

Bom...Será que esqueci mais algo?

**Camyu: **o.O...Acho que só nom mon ange?

Não não . Mais uma nota: O CAMYU É MEU E NINGUEM ME TIRA DELE ÒÓ!

**Camyu: **Mon dieu!

Bom só .

**_FIM._**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Notas: **_Espero que tenham gostado xD. Deixem Reviews se possivel .  
Essa foi a minha primeira fic que eu escrevi xD.  
E bom eu não ia continuar ela como disse.  
E não estranhem xD...A fic ta meio estranha eu acho.  
Com VÁRIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS erros de portugues xD, mas acho que da pra entender né? _

_Nota: Eu demorei de maissssssssss pra escrever esse segundo capitulo por que tive uns pequenos problemas para postar e tambêm estava mal, bom isso passou. E cá estou eu postando a fic . Espero que tenha gostado ._

_Respondendo aos reviews do capitulo anterior rápidinho xD:_

_**Patin: **Bom Patin ...Querida não se preocupe xD, aqui está o fim alegre da fic xD. Eu pretendia terminar daquele jeito mas tudo bem "...Bom já descobriu né? Não fiz muita questão de falar do Camyu por causa que eu tava mais pelo Milo...Bom . Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambêm . Está bem . Ja né._

_**Hamiko0: **Hahahahahahah! Hamiko ...Aqui está a atualização. Não ela não vai terminar no capitulo anterior por eu mesma não ter gostado do fim xD. É mole?! Claro . Obrigada por dizer que está Kawaii eu não achei por causa dos erros de português mas isso faz parte . Então o fim está aqui com um fim bem animado ._

_**Gemini Yaoi: **Hahahahahaha! Oie tia .Que bom que esteja bem escrita xD a anterior mesmo sem word Ocorreu o mesmo com este capitulo Bom neste capitulo aqui está o Milo finalizando alegremente com o Camyu . Espero que goste xD. Sim continuei escrevendo por eu mesma não ter gostado do fim é mole o.O?! Bom . Thanks ._

_**Dora Ivans:** Dora Ivans xD, bom agora sim realmente pode dizer que terminou com um um final feliz né? Me cobraram pra terminar ela com outro final xD...Por isso que fiz esse capitulo espero que goste deste também. Não sabia que dava tanto trabalho pra continuar uma fic xD...Bom aqui está um fim completamente mais animado xD._


End file.
